


September, 2013

by ussnicole



Series: Welcome to Suburbia [10]
Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Bullying, Depression, Fast Times at Clairemont High, Floral & Fading, Hazing, High School, Homophobic Language, I'm Low on Gas and You Need a Jacket, Love, M/M, Song: Hold on Till May, Songfic, Suburbia, Swim Team, Underage Drinking, homophobic assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussnicole/pseuds/ussnicole
Summary: Discord in Suburbia.Vic never thought high school could be so bad.





	September, 2013

“Fuckin A,” Vic laughed, high fiving his best friend Jaime as he walked into his first class of his senior year. Jaime grinned and they took seats towards the back of the classroom next to each other. Other kids began to file in, faces both familiar and not, and Vic grinned and waved at the ones who greeted him. Fairly popular, Vic was living the high life of high school: captain of the swim team, resident it boy, friendly and friend to practically everyone.

The teacher stood from her desk, bringing the class to order just as the door swung open and a confused kid stumbled in, tripping on the doorframe and earning a chorus of laughter from the class. He flushed bright red and looked around the room like a deer in the headlights before noticing the teacher and walking over.

“Hi, I think I’m supposed to be in here? I transferred, so I don’t really know what I’m doing,” he confessed, scratching the back of his neck nervously and glancing around at the class. Vic studied him quietly, curious about the new kid, before shrugging and turning to Jaime to talk.

“Ah, you’re Kellin Quinn then? Take any seat,” the teacher told the new kid – Kellin – motioning to the few open desks. He sunk gratefully into a seat in the front row and slouched down in the chair; the tips of his ears were pink.

After school Vic headed to the locker rooms to change before the first official swim practice of the year. The guys on the team had already been practicing over summer, but the meetings were informal and voluntary. Just as Vic finished changing into his suit and threw his towel over his shoulder, the new boy – Kevin, or was it Kyle? – walking into the locker room.

“Is this…” he began, and then trailed off and blushed lightly when he saw Vic wearing nothing but a Speedo. “Um… is this where we change for swim practice? I’m gonna guess yeah,” he finished, averting his eyes and glimpsing around the room.

“Yep,” Vic told him cheerfully, endeared by the display of embarrassment. The new boy certainly was endearing – Vic already wanted to get to know him. “I’m Vic, the captain of the team. I’m in your English class, I think,” he volunteered, hoping that the kid would remind him of his name.

“I’m Kellin,” the guy responded, shrugging his backpack off and sitting down on a bench to kick off his shoes. Vic nodded and clapped him on the shoulder and then headed to the pool, jumping in to do a few warm up laps before practice began. The team was very tight-knit; hopefully Kellin would fit in with the team.

He did not, in fact, fit in.

Vic heard a commotion in the locker room and then Kellin burst through the doors, face flushed and looking distressed. Loud laughter followed him and then Tony and the rest of the team came out. Kellin retreated to the far end of the bleachers, looking a bit like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

“Vic!” Tony bellowed, grinning at him and speaking in his characteristically loud voice. “Have you met the faggot yet?” Kellin visibly flinched when these words came bouncing out into the echoing room, throwing his towel around his shoulders and sitting with his head down, near his knees. Vic flinched at the words as well, although it was far less noticeable. Being gay in this school was neither common nor accepted, and he had gotten used to laughing off or ignoring comments.

“Now hold on,” Vic laughed, getting out of the pool and walking over to Kellin, “this is innocent blood,” he joked, squeezing Kellin’s shoulder reassuringly and then motioning the rest of the team over. “This is Kellin, and he’ll be swimming with us this season. I don’t need any of your hazing bullshit, and neither does he. Next person to say ‘faggot’ gets ten extra laps after practice.” Vic smiled as he said this, but there was a look in his eyes that told the rest of the team that he was serious.

Of course, Tony said it again and got the extra ten laps. He also kicked the crap out of Kellin after practice since the boy had to wait around for his parents to come pick him up. Kellin didn’t say anything when questioned about the bruises and gashes, not at home and not at swim practice the next day. Vic narrowed his eyes at Tony when he noticed, but Tony ignored him and pretended like he didn’t notice.


End file.
